


View

by Turtles



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Drinking Recreationally, Kyungsoo POV, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Taemin's relationship through Kyungsoo's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes I'm just a kpop baby so if anyone is OOC, or anything is just like. Blatantly weird. Pretend it's AU lmao.

It’s heavy for Kyungsoo. Sometimes he feels like Jongin is his weight to carry when they’re with the members. Chanyeol may show his envy for Jongin’s control of his own body with adoration, and Sehun may be his twin devil, but Kyungsoo is Jongin’s. He’s his work husband and it would be fine if he didn’t feel himself wanting to blur the line further every day.

The thing is he forgets about Taemin until he’s in his face. He doesn’t know what it is, if it’s the years, or Taemin himself, or some messed up gravity that pulls Jongin away from him and into Taemin’s orbit. Their hands are always on each other, burning and branding and Kyungsoo looks away, smile frozen in place, because it feels so different.

So different from the way Jongin touches Kyungsoo, teasing, playing. 

When Jongin puts his hands on Taemin they feel permanent. Like Jongin is just slotting into place where he belongs, instead of playing this game that’s beginning to make Kyungsoo feel sick.

He thinks Taemin knows. Taemin’s hands are always sure on Jongin’s body. Wrapping around his neck and waist, pulling him close. He knows Jongin wants to be reeled into him. He knows Jongin belongs in the warmth of his embrace. He knows that Kyungsoo wants Jongin to turn into his arms instead.

They all go out together one evening, SM mixing after a concert and he gets tipsy enough to seek Jongin out. Goes looking for him along the halls of the restaurant. It’s dark in the back corners, the whole place rented out and everyone mostly in the main room where the soju and anju are being served. He’s about to turn back, feeling a little jittery thanks to the alcohol and the darkness when he hears a soft moan. 

He doesn’t know what makes him push forward instead of stepping back, back into the laughter and away from whatever has made Jongin slip into the darkness. But he does know. He wants to see them. Wants to know.

What is the lure of being with Taemin? How does Taemin make Jongin feel?

They’re in some sort of storage area for spare furniture and they haven’t even bothered to close the door. Through the crack he can see them. Even though Taemin is smaller, it’s clear he’s in control. He’s slotted in the cradle of Jongin’s hips, Jongin sitting on a table crossing his ankles delicately behind him. Jongin’s hands dig into Taemin’s shoulders clenching and moving down his back to pull him in. 

Taemin’s hands are buried in Jongin’s soft hair, clenched a little at the nape to pull his head down towards them. Their mouths keep meeting in this sighing slide of tongues that’s leaving both their mouths wet.

Every movement they make sets the table shaking, a subtle _thump, thump, thump_ that seems to settle itself into Kyungsoo’s blood and he’s so focused on watching the legs of the table move, trying to reason himself into moving away from there and away from this scene that he misses it when Jongin slips his hand into Taemin’s pants.

He doesn’t miss it when Taemin groans, then laughs, whispers something Kyungsoo can’t hear, or maybe doesn’t want to hear.

Probably something about how eager Jongin’s for it, or how sweet his touch feels and Kyungsoo is not a violent person, but in that moment he wants to punch Taemin in his pretty face. For getting to have this when Kyungsoo doesn’t. For having Jongin’s body lush against his and his hand on his dick when he doesn’t even know. He doesn’t even _know_ how lucky he is to have this. What Kyungsoo would do for a fragment of it. What he has done, for the faux affection he gets in comparison to this.

He doesn’t miss it when Jongin brings his hand up to his mouth, licks across it lewdly while never looking away from Taemin’s eyes. And for some reason that’s what does Kyungsoo in. He’s been standing here watching them for at least ten minutes, and all Jongin sees is Taemin. That’s all he’s ever going to see. 

He backs away from the door, hearing Taemin’s groan echo in his head. Probably Jongin putting his spit-slick hand to good use. For the first time he realizes he’s half-hard himself, but he can’t even bring himself to do anything about it. He feels agonizingly sober. 

When Jongin and Taemin get back into the main room everyone is past tipsy and on their way to drunk. They look flushed and satisfied laughing into each other’s arms still, and rubbing their hands across each other’s necks, waists, whatever they can touch. He can see the way both their mouths are swollen from kissing too long, or god knows what else.

It’s heavy on Kyungsoo. The weight of their affection is heavier than anything Jongin could put on him. A lead that sinks deep into Kyungsoo’s bones and makes him frown into his drink, lost in thought.

When he looks up again Taemin is seated in front of him, Jongin off with Sehun and trying to kick Chanyeol off his leg where he seems to be doing some sort of sacrificial ritual. Probably just drunk and trying to hug him, but it looks suspicious.

Taemin is smiling at him as he takes a sip of his drink and it looks like he has fifty rings on. How pretentious. “Kyungsoo-ah, if you want to watch, next time all you have to do is ask,” he’s still smiling and the urge to punch Taemin is back.

Kyungsoo’s face doesn’t move from his blank expression, refuses to move. “Ah,” he replies shortly.

Taemin’s face grows uncharacteristically serious when he sees Kyungsoo isn’t playing along. He glances over at Jongin, who’s still laughing, “He likes you. Be happy with that.”

Kyungsoo swallows. He should be. He knows he should be. “I’m trying to be.”

Taemin shrugs, “Try harder. Because Jongin is mine. And I don’t plan on letting him go.” 

Kyungsoo tries to swallow around the cold look in Taemin’s eyes and of course, this is the moment where Jongin’s gravitational pull becomes too strong and he comes barreling into Taemin’s back tipsy and closing his eyes, while burying his face in Taemin’s neck. He’s whispering, and again Kyungsoo is closed off. Can only imagine what they’re saying and he’s sure it’s a hundred times worse than reality.

Or maybe not because Taemin closes his eyes and smiles too, a real one. Not the smarmy look he wears for the cameras, but soft, sweet. Jongin’s. In that moment he feels a strange solidarity with Taemin, they have that in common. Both Jongin’s. 

They get up from the table and start saying their goodbyes, and as they walk out the door, freshly bundled in coats, the one to look back at Kyungsoo isn’t Jongin, but Taemin. His hand is on the small of Jongin’s back and he sees how Jongin is pressing back into it. _Jongin is mine,_ he had said, and his eyes say it again as they exit the restaurant.

The next day at rehearsal when they’re dancing Jongin lifts his arms and Kyungsoo sees bruises along his hips, shaped perfectly where fingers would hold him to fuck in. Kyungsoo misses a beat and remembers again. Jongin is Taemin’s. 

During the breaks, Jongin cuddles into Kyungsoo’s side. Pouts at him until Kyungsoo gets him a water bottle. Kyungsoo has this, but what is it worth? What’s the cost of Jongin’s fleeting attention? 

Jongin can laugh and pout and cuddle, but at the end of the day it’s Taemin’s mark that’s on him. It’s Taemin who he sees. _He likes you,_ Taemin had said, too. Remembering the words Kyungsoo lets out a dry laugh. What does it even matter?

“What is it?” Jongin says from where he’s sprawled beside him. 

Kyungsoo looks at him, and Jongin’s eyes are meeting his, he’s waiting on Kyungsoo to speak and he has his candid attention. Maybe Kyungsoo can’t have what Taemin has, can’t have Jongin. Jongin doesn’t have to be his for Kyungsoo to love him. 

He realizes Jongin is still waiting for him to speak when the silence becomes thick. He clears his throat softly, “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I don't hate kaisoo or kyungsoo or taemin or anyone involved in this story lmao, I literally don't know where this urge to HURT came from...but it was 3am when I thought of this and now it's 4:30 and...I really should've been asleep. anyway you can find me on tumblr @ nestingstars


End file.
